


Dress up

by TheCrimsonValley



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonValley/pseuds/TheCrimsonValley
Summary: When a clothing mix up happens, there's nothing to do but make the best of it.





	Dress up

“Now there’s been a mistake here!” 

Dorian’s line caused both Pyry and Cole to raise their heads from the rather interesting game of checkers they had been engaging themselves in, though the dwarf had had to try an explain several times the rules and by now they seemed to play by “Cole rules” which simplified the game quiet a deal. 

The mage was standing over by the bed, piles of clothes put up on it. It had been recently that the clothes had been delivered to them and of course the charming brown haired man had volunteered with the little remark that neither the inquisitor nor Bull were that good at putting their clothes back. 

“What’s the matter?” Pyry asked, giving a soft smile towards his love. 

“Now it seems like someone thinks I need a new wardrobe of… questionable nature” 

The mage turned around towards them, holding up the cloth piece that had derailed into his pile of clean laundry. And it drew a choked chuckle from the dwarf and a puzzled gaze from Cole. It was clearly one of Josephine’s more “appropriate” dresses, the kind one would wear on important events. The fabric silky and shiny and the colours in blue and gold. When Pyry came to think of it, it seemed the woman fancied these colours more than any others. 

“Now I do believe there has been a mistake” he said, looking at his love. 

“Oh no, no of course not!” Dorian quickly added, a mischievous smile on his lips “you don’t like my new gown my love?” 

The overly dramatically delivered line caused the inquisitor to once more laugh, finding it harder and harder not to continue the silly conversation. He had enough serious ones outside of this chamber, some goofing around was more than welcomed. 

As he was about to answer the statement he watched how the mage started to wiggle his way into the dress. It became obviously clear that his boyfriend had never worn one before since it more gave the look of someone fighting against a sea monster than getting into a dress. But somehow it came together and Dorian gave both Pyry and Cole a big amused smile. 

“Oh, look at me, I am Josephine Montilyet”

As the mage spoke, on a forced high pitch note he moved about, trying to mimic the grace of the female ambassador but more or less missing it and ending up looking more like a child trying to pretend they’re an adult. 

“I am so busy running this horrid inquisition, I can never be bothered to let these negotiations down even for one solitary day, however would our inquisitor survive without me!” 

By this point Pyry found himself laughing out loud, trying his best to hold it back and perhaps to tell Dorian that he was exaggerating or that he was being ridiculous but it seemed like the laughter was there to stay. 

“I do not understand” Cole answered, a puzzled pout on his lips “Dorian is Dorian but he pretends he is not?” 

“It’s called dress up” the inquisitor managed to say, calming his breath long enough “you take on someone’s clothes and you pretend you are someone else…” 

His eyes searched over the room, settling onto the cloth pile and he was quick up on his feet, moving over and dragging out one of Dorian’s more simplistic outfits. He could only imagine that he looked ridiculous, the outfit more or less becoming a long flowing dress because of his height. 

“I am the most handsome mage walking this earth” he then said, trying his best to mimic his loves accent “hide your son’s and husbands!” 

As he gazed over towards Cole it was by now obvious that the boy had caught on to how this game worked and the blond moved over to the piles, dragging out one of the few trousers belonging to Iron bull. They were big enough to fit at least three men of Cole’s size but a belt quickly helped with that trouble. 

“Then I am The Iron Bull, strong, protective!” 

“Oh my yes!” Dorian cut in, jokingly hanging onto Cole’s waist “so handsome and protective, take me you beautiful stud!” 

The inquisitor, who was on the verge of speaking a line himself was the first one to grow completely silent. His eyes had moved towards the door and it was first now he realized that his Kadan was standing there together with Josephine and Sola’s. It was fairly obvious that they were choking back a laughter all three of them. 

“You’re having a little game of pretend there?” Iron Bull said, his voice reviling that he was about to burst out into laughter any minute. 

Pyry’s eyes wandered slightly over towards Cole, who still looked as into this pretend game as before and Dorian who seemed to consider if he should throw himself out the window or just simply kill everyone present and then flee the country. 

“We’re playing, I am The Iron Bull” the blond then spoke, his voice full of pride. 

“That you are kiddo” the qunari answered before looking at the inquisitor “and you’re a little mage are you not?” 

By now the dwarf was blushing, trying his best to let his hair colour and face colour become one and the same. His eyes scanned Josephine and Solas, trying to read if they were now going to tell the tales of this event. But he could only see amusement and perhaps even a little softness for the child like nature of Cole. 

“And you are… most certainly stretching out that dress” Josephine said, looking towards Dorian and giving a little smile “you can keep it… it fits you more… it really, takes out your eyes”

As Pyry gazed towards his lover he could hear the mage murmur towards Cole if there was any possibility he could make them all forget this.


End file.
